


a crepe, my dear?

by angelicwerewolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, French Revolution Scene, M/M, Mutual Pining, also this is not beta read it's midnight i'm lazy rn, also why was there a tag for aziraphale's barber what'd i miss, anyways beelzebub and gabriel can fuckin fight me Let The Old Married Couple Be u jerks !!, but i wrote it to be gayer than it already was, i hc that he can turn into one, similar to Crowley turning into a snake, tag I forgot to add:, this ship is so wholesome im crying tbh, you may be wondering why i referred to Aziraphale as a lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: The serpent and the lion love each other, ever since the Garden of Eden, but they had to be careful to keep themselves hidden away and safe from the watchful eyes of Heaven and Hell combined.AKA: Let them kiss.





	a crepe, my dear?

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue here is from said French Revolution Scene, however I've shifted and shaped some happenings and words here and there so here y'all go!

Aziraphale was more than tired with humans and their damn head-chopping device. With a sneer, came a grumbled word as time unknowingly stopped around him.

_ “Animals.” _

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, angel, only humans do that.”   
  
The voice came clear and loud from behind Aziraphale, who had been facing a wall. In a second, was beaming. “Crowley!”   
  
The angel turns and with his movement comes the dirt crunching under his feet and tight shackles dancing around the wrists. There, in all his demonic glory, sat Crowley in the corner of the prison cell.

“Oh,” Now this comes way softer than Aziraphale would’ve wanted. When his blue eyes rested on the casual form of Crowley, to admire him from head to toe.  _ Handsome.  _ He thought, but the creeping blush was gonna be a tattletale for Crowley. So to cover up, he scoffed and turned away. “ _ Good lord.” _ __   
__   
“What? I’m not the one gettin’ into trouble here.” said Crowley.

_ Oh, no. I’m aware. I’m just gay. - Aziraphale’s inner monologue that’s not helping. _ __   
  


“So, what’s the story here today, angel?” the demon shifted in his makeshift seat, “What do you think you’re doing, locked up in the bastille? I thought you were opening a  _ bookshop _ ?” a face clearly not amused at the heavenly man’s current situation. He honestly looked like he had been caught with his hand stealing from the cookie jar, if Aziraphale had to make a guess. (Which theoretically speaking, was somewhat accurate.)   
  
  
Aziraphale pursed his lips. “Uh, I was..” A blush is evidently seen, as it creeps. “I got peckish..”

“ _ Peckish?” _ __   
__   
Aziraphale couldn’t purse his lips any further, however just as soon as he’s nearly swallowed his own lips, he releases the semi-pout and groans. “Well, if you must know, it was crepes! Can’t find decent ones  _ anywhere  _ but Paris.” The angel huffed, plopping himself back down in the chair he’d been sentenced to. Then he gave himself a little nod in realization, “And the brioche.” was what came out next.   
  
When Aziraphale looked back to the demon of his affection, Crowley had his eyes wide in disbelief behind dark sunglasses with a smile that could be described as that of a man who can’t believe what he just heard. It almost mirrored the same look he’d gotten back at Eden, when he told his lovely demon he’d given away his flaming sword.   
  
__ Oh, the things that it does to his little celestial heart.   
  
He was hungry for crepes, but now he’s hungry for Crowley’s lips again.

  
“So you just popped across the channel, during a revolution, because you wanted  _ something to nibble, dressed like that?”  _ Crowley groaned a little bit and snapped his fingers. Like that, Aziraphale’s bounds were no more. They clattered and groaned as heavy chains pooled at the angel’s feet.   
  
  


The lovestruck stare that softened Aziraphale’s posture shot him upright with that comment- or maybe the sudden freedom of his aching wrists. Aziraphale offers A Look-- As if he’d just been  _ shot _ . Then he barks out in his defense, “I have standards!” Sighing, Aziraphale lolls his head to the side. “Thank you, by the way. That was very kind of you.” said Aziraphale, rubbing at his wrists with a now forming smile. “I heard they were getting a bit carried--”

Whatever he was going to say next was pushed back down his throat, when Crowley took sensitive wrists in his hands, and pushed gentle lips against Aziraphale’s plush ones. The angel swore his heart jumped all the way into his throat from this pleasant and lovely surprise.

The initial shock wore off and soon their lips danced together with shy, delicate brushes of each other’s tongues. It appears neither of them had kissed before in previous centuries, but they have all the time in the world to get to know each other’s mouths. They each pulled back when neither’s lungs had enough air in them.

  
  
  
  
  


Aziraphale’s breath was shaky with a body trembling in complete lovey-dovey goo. “Crowley..” He’d whispered softly.   
  
“I love you, Aziraphale,” Crowley gave him a smile and the angel’s wrists soon met the demon’s lips again in a pepper of kisses- making Aziraphale blush again. “But  _ please _ take care of yourself, angel.” His voice was so soft, so tender,  _ so loving and caring. _   
  
It was sweeter than any sweet melody in the Almighty’s world.

The content sigh and the way the angel’s head so adoringly lolls to a nod clearly indicates Aziraphale’s feeling beyond ecstatic that his feelings are indeed, reciprocated. “I love you too, Crowley dear. I’ll be careful next time.”

  
  


“Now, let’s have lunch-- we can have a relaxing time eating and we can,” Crowley paused and blushed, and in the same tender tone from earlier, he continued, “Us. Our love.”

The serpent and the lion love each other, ever since the Garden of Eden, but they had to be careful to keep themselves hidden away and safe from the watchful eyes of Heaven and Hell combined.

Aziraphale agreed. They shared another kiss, before Crowley pointed out the tartan attire he was admiring. “We need to get you changed though, angel. It’d stir up another commotion.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale loved this combo to bits but Crowley was right. “Alright,” joining his middle and index finger, he swooped the hand from the top of his head and in the guillotine-managing’s clothes he was, “But I’m getting that one back. Just have to, uh, wash the blood away.”   
  
He heard Crowley chuckle next to him. They had changed positions, shoulder-to-shoulder against the wall, for when the demon resumed time and off the would-be-Aziraphale’s-head-chopper was taken away.   
  
“I’ll take care of that, angel. Crepes?”   
  
Aziraphale immediately beamed. “Crepes!”

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO YES. I hope this was an enjoyable read, despite any spelling errors! I will likely fix any typo whenever I get any energy to do so- anyhow! This is my first finished work of Good Omens for Ineffable Husbands (a short read but i'm proud of it) and I will very much write more bc they're wholesome and i adore it.


End file.
